Fear and Mutating in Las Vegas”
by Ryoken1
Summary: Todd has invented a teleport device , but when the xmen arrive to the brotherhoods house , mayhem ensues , and both teams are ported to the nevada desert! Its road triping and Las Vegas , evolution style! (Chapter 13 up!)
1. “Todd inventing equals trouble for every...

X-men: Evolution : "Fear and Mutating in Las Vegas"  
  
By Ryoken  
  
Legal/copyright: I dont own X-men EVO , i dont own the movie "Fear and Loathinh in Las Vegas" , so consider this a warning.  
  
A/N: Okay , this is my first fic that catches up to the current continuity , so be prepared fo lots of crazy stuff , in a fic that will end when im left with no ideas to develop!  
  
This is dedicated to Kitty Kat , hope you get better!  
  
Chapter 1: "Todd inventing equals trouble for everybody!"  
  
"Everybody here , NOW!"-Mistyque screamed, and Pietro , Fred , Wanda and Lance appeared inmediatly in front of her.  
  
"Whats up , bosslady?"-Pietro asked.  
  
"Where is Toad? That little freak hasnt been in school for two days , so i wanna know what is he up to!"-Mistyque screamed.  
  
"He is in his room , he says he is inventing something!"-Fred said.  
  
"Inventing? That brainless idiot?"-Wanda snapped.  
  
"Yeah , he even asked me to get him the wildest stuff , but it was easy to find it"-Pietro said.  
  
"Well , i want him her now! TOAD GET YOUR BUTT HERE RIGHT..."-Mistyque screamed , when......  
  
BAMPF!  
  
Todd appeared out of thin air , and landed in front of her and his teammates.  
  
"Yo , wazzup , chief?"-Todd said, unaware of the look on everyone`s faces.  
  
"AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!"-A collective scream was heard as evryone tried to run away , Mistyque tried to run to her left , and collided with a wall , Lance tripped over a rug , and Wanda fell on him , Pietro collided with Fred , who was the only one unamazed with this.  
  
"How did you do that you idiot!"-Mistyque screamed as she grabbed Todd by his vest.  
  
"With this!"-Todd exclaimed as he showed a very weird object in his hand , it looked like a combination between a cd-player , a laptop and a blender.  
  
"What is that thing?"-Wanda asked  
  
"It`s a Porting Gate opener!"-Todd said.  
  
"A WHAT?"-Everyone asked.  
  
"Its like a machine that imitates the fuzzball powers"-Todd explained.  
  
"How does it work?"-Mistyque asked , curious and surprised  
  
"Well , there are gates to alternate realities everywhere , thats how the fuzzball teleports around , this device opens and expands a gate in the cordinates you set , and trnsaports everything thats there to the cordinates you set it all to appear!"-Todd said.  
  
"Okay , Todd , two things , How did you do this? , and were did you get the parts?"-Lance asked.  
  
"Well , im always in my room inventing stuff , but i found a primitive model of this thing in that lab we founded with the x-geeks , and using stuff Quickie got me recently , i was able to make it more powerfull and reliable"-Tod explained.  
  
"Okay , i will admit , Toad , that im impressed , that device seems very usefull!"-Mistyques eyes glowed.  
  
"Yeah , i`ll be happy to make one of ech of us , but on one condition!"- Todd said.  
  
"What?"-Everyone screamed.  
  
"I want Mistyque to apologize to me for being so rude"-Todd said.  
  
"WHAT?"-Mistyque said.  
  
Everyone in the room looked at her.  
  
"Argh , okay , im sorry Todd , i was mean , and this proves i was wrong , you arent uselless"-Mistyque said , using all her willpower to swallow her pride and restrain herself from killing Todd.  
  
"Okay , here you go , you have the first one!"-Todd said as he gived her an exact copy of the device.  
  
"I`ll make each of you a copy when i get more materials , plus im not sure if its safe for Wanda to use one"-Todd said.  
  
"Why?"-Wnada asked.  
  
"Well , your hex power may cause interference , it could be dangerous for you and everything inthe gate zone!"-Todd explained.  
  
"Great"-Wanda said , dissapointed.  
  
"Dont worry , im pretty sure that with some experimentation , i will sove it , so cheer up , okay?"-Todd said.  
  
"I guess so"-Wanda said , smiling a little.  
  
"Uh , Toad?"-Mistyque said.  
  
"Yeah?"-Todd replied.  
  
"Why does my device has an X on it?"-Mistyque said , waiting for an answer.  
  
"Uh , i dunno , Quickie is the one who got me the materials!"-Todd said.  
  
Everyone looked at Pietro.  
  
"Hey , that stuff isnt easy to come by! I was lucky the x-geeks had a lab!"- Pietro said.  
  
"YOU...."-Mistyque`s fury was interrupted by a knock in the door , followed by a voice.  
  
"ALVERS! Open this door now , we know Pietro stole stuf at the mantion , i want my cd player back!"-Scott screamed from outside.  
  
"You idiot! , if they see me , our plan is ruined!"-Mistyque hissed.  
  
"Morph into Tabby , the x-geeks dont know she left!"-Todd said.  
  
"Godd idea , toad"-Mistyque said as he morphed.  
  
In that moment , the door was blown by a red blast , and Kitty , Scott , Evan , Rogue , Kurt and Jean entered the house.  
  
"opps , it looks like you guys have to chat a while , so i will be going , Bye!"-"Tabby" said as she left throught the backdoor , and hided behind some bushes.  
  
Mistyque pulled out a device , that showed her in a sreen the inside of the house.  
  
In the house....  
  
"We want our cd players back!"-Scott yelled.  
  
"Ask Todd! Im inocent!"-Lance screamed.  
  
"Hey , iz dat my cd-player?"-Kurt said , looking at the device Todd held.  
  
"No it isnt!"-Todd said as he pressed a button on the device , and ported away , appearing behind Fred.  
  
"How did you do that?"-Rogue asked.  
  
"Todd seems to have build a transporter based on Forge`s design!"-Jean said.  
  
"Okay , hand that over Todd!"-Kurt snapped.  
  
"Envious you are not the only one with port power , fuzzball?"-Todd said , making a fight erupt.  
  
Everyone except Lance , Kitty and Wanda was fighting , the three looking at the fight , as if they didnt cared.  
  
Suddenly , one of Evan`s spykes pierced throught Wanda`s pants , ripping them.  
  
"YOU IDIOT!"-Wanda screamed , using her powers.  
  
"Wanda dont!"-Todd screamed , as a hex flame appeared in his device.  
  
BBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFF!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mistyque looked at her screen in a daze......  
  
"They had dissapeared!"-Mistyque thought as she entered the house , and founded it empty.  
  
"Where did they go?"-She asked herself.  
  
  
  
A nanosecond later , in a very , very far place from Bayville.....  
  
BBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFF!  
  
The X-men and Brotherhood fell to the hard ground as they ported.  
  
"Uh , Where the hell are we?"-Evan asked as they got up , and realised they were in the desert , with a gas station and dinner on their left , and a hughe car junkyard in their right.  
  
"Uh , guys , I think we arent in Bayville anymore"-Evan said.  
  
"YOU THINK?"- Lance screamed as he pointed at a big sign in the road.  
  
Everyones jaws dropped , their mouths leaved open.  
  
The Sign readed:  
  
"WELCOME TO MOM`S PITSTOP AND JUNKYARD, THE LAST STATION IN THE 80 MILES BETWEEN HERE AND LAS VEGAS!"  
  
Everyone fainted........-  
  
  
  
End of chapter I  
  
Okay , heres my first long series , so be prepared for anything , as the brotherhood and x-men are headed to do some road tripping to vegas , and from there , madness ensues!  
  
Read and review!  
  
Ryoken 


	2. “The gang gets some money , a car and a ...

X-men: Evolution : "Fear and Mutating in Las Vegas"  
  
By Ryoken  
  
Legal/copyright: I dont own X-men EVO , i dont own the movie "Fear and Loathinh in Las Vegas" , so consider this a warning.  
  
Chapter 2: "The gang gets some money , a car and a plan , but no clue"  
  
The X-men and Brotherhood were sitted in the dinner , looking at each other .  
  
"So , what do we do now?"-Eavn asked.  
  
"Well , since the teleport device got fried , as did your radios , i suppose we are screwed big time, yo!"-Todd said.  
  
"Do these idiots always come and ruin everything like this?"-Wanda asked Pietro.  
  
"Nah , sometimes they follows us and ruin things at another place"-Pietro replied.  
  
"Hey! , You guys stole our cd players and lots of stuff from da mansion!"- Kurt screamed.  
  
"So what? Its not our fault we live in a dump!"-Fred said.  
  
"Yes its! , Maybe if you guys where a little more intelligent , you should have left the Brotherhood and gaved the Institute a chance!"-Jean snapped.  
  
"Yeah , just like Lance did?"-Todd asked.  
  
"That was completely different!"-Jean snapped.  
  
"Please! I`ll bet it would turn out the same with anyone else of our group!"-Pietro said.  
  
"WOULD EVERYONE SHUT UP!"-Scott screamed.  
  
Everyone got silent.  
  
"Yeah , listen , why dont we discuss how to get back instead of fighthing like morons!"-Lance added.  
  
"Okay , Leaders"-Everyone else said in a sarcastic voice.  
  
"Lets see , why dont you run off to Bayville , and have the X-jet pick us up?"-Lance asked Pietro.  
  
"Sorry , but Magneto warned me not to use my powers outta Bayville , imagine if a military radat got a lecture on me!"-Pietro said.  
  
"Besides , the X-jet is out of commision , as Logan gave the new guys flight lessons yesterday"-Evan said.  
  
"Lemme guess , Drake?"-Lance said.  
  
"Yup , right in the coastline!"-Evan replied.  
  
"Well , looks like our best bet is to get to Vegas"-Scott said.  
  
"Why?"-Kitty asked.  
  
"Because we can try to catch a plane to Bayvile there , and maybe we could comunicate with the Institute"-Scott replied.  
  
"Uh , how are we gonna get there?"-Rogue asked.  
  
"Yeah , We got almost no cash , neither a car!"-Wanda added.  
  
"Well , maybe we should.."-Todd said , when...  
  
"Tolansky we arent going to steal , its that clear?"-Scott said.  
  
"Uh , Summers?"-Lance asked.  
  
"Yes , Alvers?"-Scott answered.  
  
"What if we stealed from bad people?"-Lance asked.  
  
"What kind of question is that?"-Scott snapped.  
  
"The kind of question i do when four guys with shotguns enter the place im at?"-Lance said as he pointed at the door.  
  
Moments later....  
  
Both groups were walking behind the big woman in charge of the place , who wanted to thank them from saving her place from the muggers , who runned away after their guns were taken from their hans by no one , and a group of teens gave then a beatdown  
  
"So you boys wanna get to Vegas , eh?"-The woman asked.  
  
"Yeah"-Lance asked.  
  
"well , i think this will help ya get there!"-She said as she turned the corner and showed them an old , but really big red hoodless sports car.  
  
"You are kidding us , right?"-Scott said with a stumped look on his face.  
  
"Nah , it was from ma husband , from his party days , he stopped using it after he died , so i guess i dont need it anymore , plus , you kids sure need a ride!"-The woman answered.  
  
"Only problem , the engine`s outta commision , but if you guys fix it, its yours!"-The woman said.  
  
"Thank you"-Everyone said.  
  
"Come on , its the least i can do after ya saved old Bessie`s butt from being shot , feel free to use the tools and parts that are in the junkyard , bye!"-The woman said as she walked away.  
  
Everyone loked at the car in awe.  
  
It was one of those really big party cars from the 70`ts , it had three rows of seats , each could hold four people confortable , and it looked cool , even as it wasnt that red anymore.  
  
"So , can you guys fix it?"-Jean said , looking at Todd , Pietro , Lance , Scott , Fred and Kurt , who were looking at the hood.  
  
"Piece of cake!"-Todd answered.  
  
"Okay , what do we do while you work on it?"-Wanda asked.  
  
"You girls go in and buy some food and drinks its gonna be a long trip!"- Lance said as he gave Kitty a hundred bucks.  
  
"Okay , guys , lets get to work!"-Fred exclaimed.  
  
Two hours later.....  
  
The car pulled away , filled with people , as they waved Bessie goodbye.  
  
"You take care , kids!"-Bessie screamed as they leaved.  
  
"We will! Thanks for everything!"-Everyone screamed.  
  
"Okay , ready to go road triping?"-Lance asked , as he looked behind him, holding the wheel.  
  
"YEAH!"-Everyone screamed.  
  
Lance stepped on the pedal , with Kitty at her side , and Scott and Jean in the same seat.  
  
Wanda , Spyke , Pietro and Rogue were on the second seat , while Kurt , Todd and Fred were sitted in the back..  
  
The car got loosed in the horizon.........and returned when Lance realised we has driving in te wrong direction.  
  
Endo of chapter 2  
  
Okay , liked it? , read and review , because theres plenty coming , next chapter is a road tripping tradition , Song War , boys v/s girls!  
  
Ryoken. 


	3. “Song War I: Boys v/s Girls!”

X-men: Evolution : "Fear and Mutating in Las Vegas"  
  
By Ryoken  
  
Legal/copyright: I dont own X-men EVO , i dont own the movie "Fear and Loathinh in Las Vegas" , so consider this a warning , and i also dontown these songs!  
  
A/N. Lyrics are changed a little sometimes to suit the characters , enjoy!  
  
Chapter 3: "Song War I: Boys v/s Girls!"  
  
"Okay , guys , wanna play a game?"-Pietro said.  
  
"It depends , does it involves hiting you?"-Evan asked.  
  
"No , Song War , a road trip classic , guys v/s girls , okay?"-Pietro asked as he turned on the radio and searched for a song.  
  
"This is gonna be good"-Lance muttered , while Kitty gigled.  
  
"Here it is , come on guys , follow me!"-Pietro screamed as he turned the volume up , and standed up.  
  
"My name is Prince ", by Prince  
  
My name is Pietro and I am funky  
  
My name is Pietro the one and only  
  
I did not come 2 funk around  
  
'Tll I get your daughter I won't leave this town  
  
In the beginning God made the sea  
  
But on the 7th day he made me  
  
He was tryin' to rest y'all when He heard the sound  
  
Sound like a guitar cold gettin' down  
  
I tried to bust a high note, but I bust a string  
  
My God was worried 'til he heard me sing  
  
My name is Pietro and I am funky  
  
My name is Pietro the one and only - hurt me!  
  
Everyone just stared at Pietro , their mouths hanging open.  
  
"See , Wanda , we told you that the guy has an ego the size of a planet!"- Todd said , while Wanda and Rogue laughed like crazy.  
  
"Great going , Pietro!"-Scott said in a huff.  
  
"Its our turn now!"-Jean said as she searched the redio for a song.....  
  
"Here it is , hit it girls!"-Jean screamed as everyo girl got up , the boys looking in awe....  
  
Bootylicius , By Destiny`s Child  
  
Scott,  
  
Can you handle this?  
  
Lance,  
  
Can you handle this?  
  
Pietro,  
  
Can you handle this?  
  
I don't think  
  
They can handle this  
  
Barely move,  
  
We've arrived  
  
Lookin' sexy,  
  
Lookin' fly  
  
Baddest chick,  
  
Chick inside  
  
DJ, jam tonight  
  
Spotted me a tender thang  
  
There you are,  
  
Come on baby  
  
Don't you wanna  
  
Dance with me  
  
Can you handle,  
  
Handle me  
  
You gotta do much better  
  
If you gone  
  
Dance with me tonight  
  
You gotta work your jelly  
  
If you gone  
  
Dance with me tonight  
  
Read my lips carefully  
  
If you like what you see  
  
Move, groove, prove  
  
You can hang with me  
  
By the looks I got you  
  
Shook up and scared of me  
  
Hook up your seatbelt,  
  
It's time for takeoff  
  
I don't think you  
  
Ready for this jelly  
  
I don't think you  
  
Ready for this jelly  
  
I don't think you  
  
Ready for this  
  
'Cause my body too  
  
Bootylicious for ya babe  
  
Jean , Kitty , Wanda and Rogue sitted ,while the boys just looked at tem , drooling......  
  
"LANCE! LOOK OUT YO!"-Todd screamed , making Lance realise they almost got out off the road.  
  
"Okay , thats it! This means war!"-Lance screamed , as Kitty grabbed the wheel , while Lance looked up a song in the radio.  
  
"Found it! Lets rock guys!"-Lance screamed.  
  
"New Sensation" by INXS  
  
Live baby live  
  
Now that the day is over  
  
I got a new sensation  
  
In perfect moments  
  
Impossible to refuse  
  
Sleep baby sleep  
  
Now that the night is over  
  
And the sun comes like a god  
  
Into our room  
  
All perfect light and promises  
  
Gotta hold on you  
  
A new sensation  
  
A new sensation  
  
Right now  
  
Gonna take you over  
  
A new sensation  
  
A new sensation  
  
  
  
Lance hopped down and grabbed the wheel , while Kitty looked at him , amazed , and giggling.  
  
"Thats it , its mah turn now!"-Rogue said as she flipped throught the channels.  
  
"Here it is! , Lets go girls!"-Rogue screamed , facing Pietro.  
  
"Baby I dont Care!" By Transvision Vamp  
  
Well you can give me all your love  
  
And anything else you got too  
  
But don't pay it any mind  
  
If it seems like I'm acting cool  
  
Well you can dress me in your mirror  
  
Give me kisses forever and a day yeah  
  
But there's just one thing  
  
You don't have to say  
  
You don't have to say you love me  
  
And you don't have to say any prayers  
  
No you don't have to say you love me  
  
Baby it's alright  
  
Cos honey I don't care  
  
Oh baby I don't care  
  
Oh honey I don't care  
  
Oh honey I don't care  
  
Rogue sat back , looking at Pietro with a smirk on her face , while Pietro looked at her with a dazed expression.  
  
"Okay , now its time for the Toad to sign , yo!"-Todd said as he hopped and flipped throught the radio , and as he founded the song , he juped on the hood of the car....  
  
"Do the Evolution" by Pearl Jam.  
  
woo... wowwowoo  
  
i'm ahead, i'm advanced...  
  
i'm the first amphian to wear pants, yeah  
  
i'm at peace, with my lust  
  
i can kill 'cause in god i trust, yeah  
  
it's evolution baby  
  
i'm at peace, i'm the man  
  
having stocks on the day of the crash, yeah  
  
on the loose, i'm a truck  
  
all the rolling hills, i flatten 'em out, yeah  
  
it's herd behavior, uh huh  
  
it's evolution baby  
  
Todd hopped back at his seat , while everyone looked at him , amazed.  
  
"Okay , its my turn!"-Kitty said , giggling as she passed throught the stations.  
  
"Got it! Lets do this girls!"-Kitty screamed as Lance looked at her.  
  
"You Rock My World" by Michael Jackson  
  
Ho...oh...  
  
My life will never be the same  
  
'Cause boyl, you came and changed  
  
The way I walk  
  
The way I talk  
  
I cannot explain the things I feel for you  
  
But boy , you know it's true  
  
Stay with me, fulfill my dreams  
  
And I'll be all you'll need  
  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ooh, it feels so right  
  
I've searched for the perfect love all my  
  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ooh, it feels like I  
  
Have finally found  
  
his perfect love is mine  
  
You rocked my world, you know you did  
  
And everything I own I give  
  
The rarest love who'd think I'd find  
  
Someone like you to call mine  
  
You rocked my world, you know you did  
  
And everything I own I give  
  
The rarest love who'd think I'd find  
  
Someone like you to call mine  
  
Kitty and girls sat , while Lance looked at Kitty with a smile on his face....  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWW!"-Everyone said , but stopped as the road started to shake.  
  
"Okay , now is time for the Blob to do this!"-Fred screamed as he putted a new song.  
  
"Okay guys , sing it!"-Fred said.  
  
"American Woman" by Lenny Kravitz  
  
Huh!  
  
X-men woman  
  
Stay away from me  
  
X-men woman  
  
Mama let me be  
  
Don't come hare hanging around my door  
  
I don't want to see your face no more  
  
I got more important things to do  
  
Than spend my time growin' deaf with you  
  
Now woman  
  
Stay away  
  
X-men woman  
  
Listen what I say  
  
X-men woman  
  
Get away from me  
  
X-men woman  
  
Mama let me be  
  
Don't come here knocking around my door  
  
I don't want to see your shadow no more  
  
Your brain can hypnotize  
  
Sparkle someone else's red eyes  
  
Now woman  
  
Get away  
  
X-woman woman  
  
Listen what I say  
  
Everyone laughed when Fred ended his song , with the exception of Jean , who was about to explode.  
  
"Very Mature , Blob"-Jean said in an icy voice.  
  
"Its my turn!"-Wanda said , as she used her powers to change the music , and she founded her song.  
  
"Its time to get wicked!"-Wanda screamed as she and the girls started singing.  
  
"We care a lot" by Faith no More.  
  
We care a lot  
  
We care a lot  
  
We care a lot about disasters, fires, floods and killer bees  
  
We care a lot about Bayville falling in the sea  
  
We care a lot about Magneto and the asteroid he build  
  
We care a lot about Mystique, Xavier, and Kelly, Rock Yeah!  
  
We care a lot  
  
We care a lot  
  
We care a lot about the humans and the mutants and the freaks  
  
We care a lot about the mutants on the street  
  
We care a lot about the welfare of mutant boys and girls  
  
We care a lot about you people cause we're out to reign the world  
  
Yeah!  
  
And it's a dirty job but someone's got to do it!  
  
Wanda site down , everyone looking at her.  
  
"What? You never heard of sarcasm?"-Wanda asked.  
  
"My turn!"-Kurt said as he ported and changed the radio.  
  
"Okay , this is one for all of us!"- Kurt screamed , as everyone started singing....  
  
"Wild Wild Life" by Talking Heads  
  
I'm wearin'  
  
Fur pajamas  
  
I ride a  
  
Hot Potata'  
  
It's tickling my fancy  
  
Speak up, I can't hear you  
  
Here on this mountaintop  
  
Woahoho  
  
We got some wild, wild life  
  
I got some new to tell ya  
  
Woahoho  
  
About some wild, wild life  
  
Here comes the Proffesor in charge  
  
Woahoho  
  
Now he`s got some wild, wild life  
  
Ain't that the way we like it?  
  
Ho, ha!  
  
Living wild, wild life.  
  
I wrestle, with your conscience  
  
You wrestle, with your partner  
  
Sittin' on a window sill, but he  
  
Spends time behind closed doors  
  
Check out Mr. Wolverineman  
  
Oh, ho ho  
  
He bought some wild, wild life  
  
On the way to the mansion house  
  
Oh, ho ho  
  
He got some wild, wild life  
  
Break it up when he opens the door  
  
Whoahoho  
  
He's going wild, wild  
  
I know that's the we u like it  
  
Wo ho  
  
Living wild, wild life  
  
  
  
Everyone cheered as Kurt finished , when....  
  
"Okay , its my turn , and this song is for me!"-Scott said in his "im getting a headache" voice , as he turned the radio knoeb.  
  
"Highway to hell" by AC/DC  
  
Living easy, living free Season ticket on a one-way ride  
  
Asking nothing, leave me be ,  
  
Im Taking everything in stride  
  
Don't have reason, don't need rhyme  
  
There`s plenty I would rather do  
  
Going down, party time these idiots are gonna be there too  
  
I'm on the highway to hell  
  
I'm on the highway to hell  
  
No stop signs, speed limit Nobody's gonna slow them down  
  
Like a wheel, gonna spin it Nobody's gonna help me round  
  
Hey Satan, what i did? I just was a normal mutant guy  
  
Hey Momma, look at me I'm on my way to the god damned land  
  
I'm on the highway to hell (Please stop me)  
  
And I'm going down, all the way down I'm on the highway to hell  
  
Scott shuted up , while everyone started to bug him......  
  
"This is gonna be a long trip"-He thought.  
  
  
  
End chapter 3  
  
So ,liked this insanity , if ya did stay tune , cause theres plebty of madness before they reach Vegas!  
  
Read and review!  
  
Ryoken 


	4. “Never buy cake from strangers!”

X-men: Evolution : "Fear and Mutating in Las Vegas"  
  
By Ryoken  
  
Legal/copyright: I dont own X-men EVO , i dont own the movie "Fear and Loathinh in Las Vegas" , so consider this a warning !  
  
A/N:DONT DO ANYTHING IN THIS FIC!  
  
Chapter 4: "Never buy cake from strangers!"  
  
The car pulled from the hippie town of "Smellade" , a refuge in the desert for anyone who wanted to get to Vegas , and the last place on earth the young mutants should have stopped at.  
  
"Man , that was practically "weirdotown"!-Evan said.  
  
"Yeah , i thought hippies were like dead or something!"-Kitty said.  
  
"Well , we got food and drinks , and ice , so it wasnt all lost!"-Scott said , as he drived.  
  
"Todd , what ya eating?"-Fred asked.  
  
"A cake i bought at the town , its pretty good!"-Todd responded.  
  
"Cool , can i have some?"-Kurt asked.  
  
"Sure , help yourself smurf!"-Todd said , handing Kurt a big package.  
  
"Man , this cake must weights almost like a town!"-Kurt said as he ate some.  
  
"Can i have a little?"-Wanda asked.  
  
"All of ya eat , i was just a little hungry!"-Todd said.  
  
The cake dissapeared in minutes , as the only ones who didnt eat from it were Scott , Lance , Kitty and Rogue.  
  
"Uh Todd , how much did you pay for that?"-Scott asked.  
  
"Like fifty bucks"-Todd answered.  
  
"What kinda cake costs that much?"-Rogue asked.  
  
"I dunno , but the hippie guy said it was an "special cake"!"-Todd said.  
  
SSSSSSSSSSSCCCCCCCCCCCCCRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEECCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHH!  
  
"Oh dear god!"-Lance screamed.  
  
"What`s wrong?"-Kitty asked.  
  
"Rogue , please explain her"-Scott said.  
  
Rogue whispered into Kitty`s ear.  
  
"Oh god!"-Kitty muttered.  
  
"Uh , guys , where`s everybody?"-Rogue asked.  
  
Lance and Scott realised the car was empty.  
  
"Dear god , no!"-Scott muttered as he and the rest looked at the desert....  
  
Evan was aparently trying to make out with a cactus , ignoring the pain , while Jean and Wanda runned through the desert , both screaming something about giant bats chasing them.  
  
Todd lookelike he was trying to catch a worm with his tongue , while Kurt runned around screaming that a snake was after his tail.  
  
Pietro was running all over the desert , leaving a cloud behind him, screming "BEEP BEEP" , while Fred swimed in the sand.  
  
"Well , who`s up for a pit stop?"-Scott asked.  
  
"Ah am!"-Rogue said.  
  
"Why does this happen to me?"-Lance muttered , while Kitty tried to console him.  
  
  
  
Hours later....  
  
"I cant believe you didnt thinked about what made that cake special!"-Wanda hissed.  
  
"Yeah , you can be such an idiot!"-Lance added.  
  
"Come on you guys , i said i was sorry , yo!"-Todd mutteed.  
  
"Well , im hungry , i feel like i havent eated in weeks!"-Jean said.  
  
"Anybody got something to eat?"-Kurt asked.  
  
"I`ve got some brownies!"-Todd said as he showed them a bag filled with them  
  
The brownies were gone in seconds , as everyone eated some , , and Todd catched some with his tongue.  
  
"I suppose you didnt buyed these from the same guy , didnt ya Toad?"-Rogue asked.  
  
"Yeah , but he said these werent special , so there is no trouble there"- Todd said.  
  
"Well , thats good!"-Lance said as he swallowed the last one.  
  
"Yeah he said this ones were loaded!"-Todd said.  
  
Less than an hour later..............  
  
The car was cruising throught the road at 90 miles , everyone on the car laughing like crazy.  
  
"Waitta a minute , who`s driving this thing?"-A dazeed Scott asked.  
  
At that moment , the car collided with a car that was parked in the side of the road.  
  
A Black and white car with lights on the roof.  
  
"What are you guys , drunk?"-The cop asked.  
  
"Nah , we are just mutants looking to rule mankind!"-Todd responded.  
  
End of chapter 3  
  
  
  
Okay , stay tuned , as the gang gets to spend some quality time at the jail in a charming desert town , in chapter 5 , "Little town , Big house"  
  
Read and review!  
  
Ryoken. 


	5. “Littletown , Big House!”

X-men: Evolution : "Fear and Mutating in Las Vegas"  
  
By Ryoken  
  
Legal/copyright: I dont own X-men EVO , i dont own the movie "Fear and Loathinh in Las Vegas" , so consider this a warning !  
  
A/N:DONT DO ANYTHING IN THIS FIC!  
  
This one is dedicated to Icy Flame and AkanE , thanks for your support!  
  
Chapter 5: "Littletown , Big House!"  
  
"Come on guys , look at the brightside , we got a place to crash for the night!-Todd said.  
  
Everyone looked at Todd with an angry face.  
  
The teens were in Littletown , one of those chraming desert towns , in wich the bar and the jail were the main attractions.  
  
Thanks to the crash with the patrol car , the gang was in a really big cell since last night.  
  
"Man , what are we gonna do now?"-Evan asked.  
  
"Well, paying the bail isnt an option , so i guess we will have to break from here"-Wanda replied.  
  
"But if we do that , they will know we are mutants!"-Jean snapped.  
  
"Fine , we will wait till night , and then we bust this joint!"-Lance said.  
  
Sudenlly , a really big cop appeared in the door.....  
  
"Okay , time for lunch , you will be eating with the others inmates so ya start learnig yer lessons , punks!"-The not so friendly cop screamed as he guided the teens to the lunch room.  
  
The lunch room was filled with inmates , all of them were eating in silence , they didnt get startled by the teens.  
  
"Okay boys , these are the idiots that arrived last night , so give them a warm welcome!"-The cop screamed and leaved.  
  
"Perfect , now what do we do?"-Jean asked in terror.  
  
"I think we should just play along , like the rest"-Scott said , pointing at Lance , Fred , Evan , Pietro , Todd and Wanda , who were picking up their food from the tables.  
  
The gang sitted at a table that was empty , and tried not to look at the other inmates.  
  
"Lance , im scared!"-Kitty said , hugging Lance.  
  
"Dont worry , if you keep outta their faces , they wont do anything"-Lance said.  
  
"Seems you really know how to act in thee places , Alvers"-Scott said.  
  
"Whats that suposed to mean?"-Pietro snapped.  
  
"I think they are saying we have been to jail before , yo!"-Tod screamed.  
  
"Take it back Summers!"-Lance snapped.  
  
"Im not taking back the truth!"-Scott hissed.  
  
"Thats it!"-Wanda screamed , grabbing her soup and trhowing it at Jean , who ducked , and the plate hitted a really big guy behind her.  
  
The place erupted in the most gruesome food fight in a jail`s history , and worst of all , the young teens were winning , mainly because of all the practice they had at Bayville High.  
  
Ten minutes (and riot teams) later........  
  
The lunch room had returned to normal , as the food fight came to an end when the tenth riot team entered the place.  
  
"Great going , Wanda!"-Evan hissed.  
  
"Oh , shut up , spyke boy!"-Wanda hissed back , as she tried to get the stains from her shirt.  
  
"What else could go wrong today?"-Lance asked loudly.  
  
"You brats are on our place..."-A grave voice was heard from behind them.  
  
The kids turned aound , only to come face to face with a group of eigth skinheads.  
  
"Look , we dont want any trouble yo!"-Todd gulped.  
  
"Da , we didnt know it vas your place!"-Kurt added.  
  
"You german?"-A big , tall skinhead asked.  
  
"Uh , nein, im not german , im from New york!"-Kurt tried to cover his acent , with a chaotic result.  
  
"Mi brother got shot by a german , never liked them!"-The skinhead added.  
  
"Let me try this , Lance"-Pietro said as he faced the skinhead`s leader.  
  
"Look guys , we aint looking fer trouble , so you stay outta our way , and we dont mess with your shit , understood?"-Pietro said in prison slang.  
  
In just a few seconds , the skinhead tried to strangle Pietro , but Wanda used her powers to hit him with a chair  
  
"Nobody hurts that idiot but me!"-Wanda screamed.  
  
"Oh crap!"-Scott screamed when an inmate hitted him , making him loose his glasses , while the prison loosed its roof by the optic blast.  
  
Jean used her powers to hit everyone on the place with diverse objects and furniture.  
  
"Screw the plan , im busting out now!"-Fred screamed as he runned , making a hole in the wall , leaving an escape tunnel.  
  
"Blob , ya idiot!"-Rogue screamed.  
  
"Everyone go! I`ll take care of this"- Pietro screamed as he went into twister mode.  
  
The whole prison was wrapped in the tornado , wich ended with inmates , cops and furniture everywhere.  
  
An hour later......  
  
The gang was back in the road , as getting their car back was easier than they though , everyone exhausted.  
  
"Great , Alvers , that was really smooth!"-Scott said.  
  
"Dont blame me!"-Lance (who had a black eye) said , while Kitty tried to calm him .  
  
"Gee Scott! If it wasnt for Lance and the rest , we would never got out of there!"-Kitty snapped.  
  
"Yeah , but i bet the jailbreak will be all over the news!" – Jean replied.  
  
"Dont worry , i dropped almost every inmate in the jail with my twister!"- Pietro said.  
  
"What do you mean "almost every inmate"?-Rogue asked.  
  
"Hey , theres the news in the radio!"-Wanda screamed as she turned up the volume , everyone going silent.  
  
"A massive sand twister hitted the tonw of "Littletown" , nevada , this morning , but only the State Jail , located in the outskirts of the town , got destroyed , althought no inmates escaped or where injured , a group of them were located in a local farm , the inmates were supposedly grabbed by the twister , but they sufered minor injures , thanks to the fact they landed in a manure deposit , we take you now with Trisha Kanewa , who is interviewing the prison`s chief officer in charge , Mister James Kelly.....  
  
" I have no comment , you hear me? Why does this happen to me , i knew i should have been a school principal , like my brother , i bet he doesnt have this kind of trouble and insanity , i`ll bet he doesnt have to deal with foodfights , twisters , fires and WHAT THE HELL IS THIS CRAP ON MY DESK?-a familiar voice was heard.  
  
"I knew that guy looked familiar!"-Lance said , as the car erupted in aughter , and drove away , headed way far from the town.  
  
Meanwhile in Bayville.........  
  
"Yes , i know its dificut , James , but my life isnt easy either! , Ive got eleven missing students , that creepy guy from the institute is harrasing me with question , a crazy purple haired student doesnt stop aking me about them , the school has suffered a lot trought the last three months , and finally the erathquakes and demon sights havent been an everyday problem , so hang in there bro! Bro? Are you crying?"- Principal Kelly said in the phone...  
  
End of chapter 5.......  
  
Liked it? , be prepared as the gang gets to their final stop before Vegas , when they visit a bikers bar , in chapter 6 , "Bikes , Beer and Mutants equals destruction!"  
  
Read and Review!  
  
Ryoken. 


	6. “Bikes , Beer and Mutants equals destru...

X-men: Evolution : "Fear and Mutating in Las Vegas"  
  
By Ryoken  
  
Legal/copyright: I dont own X-men EVO , i dont own the movie "Fear and Loathinh in Las Vegas" , so consider this a warning !  
  
A/N:DONT DO ANYTHING IN THIS FIC!  
  
This one is dedicated toPietro and the Brotherhood , and to Capslock!  
  
Chapter 6: "Bikes , Beer and Mutants equals destruction!"  
  
The car pulled infront of a big , wooden house in the middle of the desert , wich had a big sisgn , indicating its name , and was filled with motorcycles.  
  
"Pigbog Gutter"-Wanda readed-"Charming".  
  
"Hey , its the last stop for 60 miles , so we dont have any choice!"- Scott said.  
  
"Lance , im not sure about this!"-Kitty said , huging Lance.  
  
"Come on , Kity , im sure that whole "bikers are tough" is just an stereotype!"-Lance said.  
  
In that moment , a huge guy was launched throught a window , and landed infront of them.....  
  
"Dont you ever get tired of being wrong?"-Wanda asked.  
  
"Come on , that guy probably deserved it!"-Lance said.  
  
"Lets get this over with already!"-Jean said as they all entered the place.  
  
The place was filled with smoke and the smell of sweat , there were at least a hundred of big men and women dressed in leather and jeans , each one wearing at least a pair of chains.  
  
The place went silent as everyone entered...... and exploded with laughter.  
  
A laughter that ended as Fred entered the place.  
  
"The little guys are with me , anyone has a problem with it?"-Fred asked.  
  
"Yeah , i have a problem with these kids in my turf!"-A huge muscular biker said as he standed inront of Fred.  
  
Five seconds later....  
  
The gang was sitted in a table alone , as the sight of Fred twirling the biker over his head with one hand before throwing him out a window was enough to make a whole gang of bikers to leave the place in a hurry.  
  
"Thanks , Fred , that vas pretty cool!"-Kurt said.  
  
"Well , I`ve been in some of these places before , just show `em you are the boss , and you are set!"-Fred said proudly.  
  
"Where is Wanda?"-Pietro asked.  
  
"Ah think she went to the bathroom"-Rogue said.  
  
In that moment , a flying toilet passed over their heads , with a big biker sitted on it , and leaved a hole in a wall.  
  
"That will teach him not to cal me "Vamp"!"-Wanda said as she sitted with the rest.  
  
"Okay , if we keep it this way , we will be in Vegas in less than a days , but im not sure if we have enough gas to get there"-Scott said.  
  
"Leave that to me!"-Pietro said as he zipped away.  
  
"Ah love when he does that!"-Rogue said as he started to laugh.  
  
"Rogue , have you been drinking?"-Scott asked.  
  
"Just a little"-.Rogue said , blushing.  
  
"How little?"-Kitty asked.  
  
"Like five glasses of Jack Daniels!"-Rogue said , as she passed out , her head hitting the table.  
  
"Great , now , Where is Jean?"-Scott asked.  
  
"I think she is trying to stop the "wet t-shirt" contest!"-Fred said as he pointed at Jean , who was arguing with a big blonde woman.  
  
"Wow , i can believe it , she got doused!"- Kurt said.  
  
"Scott , would you close your mouth and do something?"-Kitty said at Scott , whoi was looking at the scene with his mouth hanging open.  
  
"In a minute..."-Scott said as grabbed a camera.  
  
"Okay , i`ll take care of this!"-Lance said as he focused , making the whole place tremble.  
  
" Kurt! Grab Jean!"-Lance said as he picked up Rogue , and started to run outside , while Freddy started a fight.  
  
The whole place erupted in a fight, while the teens escaped the place.  
  
Outside.....  
  
The gang escaped in the car just in time , as the police sirens could be heard from the parking lot.  
  
"wait a minute , wheres Todd?"-Pietro asked  
  
"Im here!"-Todd said a he hoped just as the car pulled away , as he was being chased by a whole gang of bikers.  
  
"Waht did you did to them?"-Scott asked as he drove away.  
  
"They caught me making a little withdrawal from their pockets!"-Todd said.  
  
"Man , they are gonna catch us with their bikes!"-Eavn said as he saw the gang getting on their motorcycles.  
  
"I dont think so!"-Pietro said  
  
"Why?"-Jean asked.  
  
"Lets just say that Wanda and i replace the gas we "borrowed"!"Pietro smirked as a huge explosion took place were the bar was.  
  
"Man, i got almost a thousand bucks!"-Todd said  
  
"I got the keg!"-Fred said as he showed the metal container beneath his arm.  
  
"An i got a headche"-Scott said as he drove away trying not to look at the rear mirror.  
  
END  
  
Okay , this was short , but be ready for.... Las Vegas!  
  
Ryoken 


	7. “Breakdown Surprise!”

X-men: Evolution : "Fear and Mutating in Las Vegas"  
  
By Ryoken  
  
Legal/copyright: I dont own X-men EVO , i dont own the movie "Fear and Loathinh in Las Vegas" , so consider this a warning !  
  
A/N:I know i said the gang would reach Vegas in this chapter , but i dont want to hurry thi fic , soo they will be in Vegas by chapter 10 , and there will be 5 or 7 chapters dedicated to Vegas , so enjoy (and dont hurt me) !  
  
Chapter 7: "Breakdown Surprise!"  
  
The gang standed in the desert , looking at the car , and at the white steam coming out of the hood.  
  
"Man , our ride is so wrecked!"-Evan said.  
  
"Yeah , we will have to wait , because the only water we`ve got is these ice bars Fred got from the bar"-Scott said , pointing at an open cooler , where four big ice bars were melting under the sun.  
  
"What are we gonna do till then, yo?"-Todd asked.  
  
"Well , we could open the keg , before it gets warm!"-Fred said , pulling , the keg he stole from the biker`s bar.  
  
"Thats a good idea , I sure could use some bier!-Kurt said.  
  
"Yeah , im getting the cups!"-Pietro said as he rummaged throught the trunk.  
  
"You girls want some?"-Lance asked at Wanda , Kitty , Rogue and Jean , who were Lying in the hood of the car , sunbathing.  
  
"No , we got our stuff!"-Rogue said , pouring another full glass of Bourbon into Wanda`s glass.  
  
"Jean , i cant believe you stole the whole bar!"-Kitty asked.  
  
"Hey , those jerks doused me with a hose , so its a fair deal!"-Jean snapped , as he drinked from her glass of Bourbon.  
  
"Well , it was a good thing , because i hate beer!"-Wanda said.  
  
In that moment.....  
  
FFFFFLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH!  
  
"Yeah , its open!"-Lance said as the keg let a barrage of beer out , dousing Scott.  
  
"Here ya go , little buddy!"-Fred said as he passed Todd a full cup.  
  
"Scott , you alright?"-Kurt asked , as Fred filled him a glass.  
  
"Yeah , its nothing a glass or two wont fix"-Scott said as he drinked his beer.  
  
"Man , maybe this breakdown wasnt that bad"-Evan said as he sipped his glass.  
  
"Guys , whats this?"-Pietro asked as he appeared from the trunk , carrying medium sized suitcase.  
  
"I stole it from one of the bikers , i bet it wasnt his , so no biggie there!"-Todd said.  
  
"Im gonna open it , is it ok , Todd?"-Pietro asked.  
  
"Be my guest"-Todd said , more interested into catching the flies that surrounded a nearby animal carcass.  
  
Pietro opened the suitcase.......  
  
"Holy geez!"-Pietro exclaimed , everyone rushing to his side.  
  
"Man , there must be like ten thousand bucks in there!"-Evan said.  
  
"Yeah , but whats up with the flour bags , yo?"-Todd asked.  
  
"Todd , thats no flour , you idiot!"-Wanda snapped.  
  
"What are we gonna do with this things?"-Jean said.  
  
"Well , the money will help us get a flight to Bayville , and get us to Vegas ,, and i think we should bury the bags in the desert"-Pietro said.  
  
"Thats a good plan , Pietro , come on Fred , we are gonna bury them in that slope "-Lance said as he and Fred took the bags and went to the desert with them.  
  
"Well , once again , the Toad saves the day!"-Todd said.  
  
"Okey , lets party!"-Rogue said , grabbing Pietro , and starting to dance with him on the road.  
  
"Yeah!"-Jean said as he grabbed Scott.  
  
"Come on Spyke , im not going to be left out!"-Wanda said as he dragged Evan to dance.  
  
"Lance , hurry!"-Kitty screamed at the desert , as Lance and Fred were covering the hole with dirt.  
  
"Want anothe one, smurfboy?"-Todd asked , as he tossed a can od beer at Kurt , who grabbed it with his tail.  
  
"Danke!"-Kurt said as he opened it , while Toidd used his tongue to get one from the cooler.  
  
"Lance , lets go!"-Kitty said as she dragged Lance to the road , were everyone else was dancing.  
  
"Man , this trip is getting good!"-Fred thought.  
  
The ice had melted into water long ago , but the teens didnt care , as they partied till sunset.  
  
Its not like you find the solution to your problems in a suitcase in your trunk evryday  
  
End , of this chapter...  
  
Okay , the plots thickens , as this money is bringing more than trouble to the gang , be prepared , as the gang has to share rooms in a motel , in the next chapter!  
  
Ryoken. 


	8. “Mental Motel!”

X-men: Evolution : "Fear and Mutating in Las Vegas"  
  
By Ryoken  
  
Legal/copyright: I dont own X-men EVO , i dont own the movie "Fear and Loathinh in Las Vegas" , so consider this a warning !  
  
Chapter 8: "Mental Motel!"  
  
The "Mates Motel" , 9:30 pm:  
  
The gang decided to crash at a motel , as no one was in the mood for driving all night , and they had no hurry , so they payed for their rooms , and decided to get some sleep.  
  
Room 14 (4 beds , 2 couches):  
  
"Jean , come on! Ah need to use the bathroom!"-Rogue screamed as he pounded on the door.  
  
"Rogue , relax , its not like she`s getting ready for a date or somthing!"- Kitty added , as she watched TV next to Wanda.  
  
"Ugh , isnt there anything worthy of watching here?"-Wanda said as she flipped throught the channels.  
  
"Ah wonder if the guys are having fun in their rooms?"-Rogue said.  
  
"Im betting they are drinking beer and watching some idiotic movie"-Wanda replied.  
  
"Wanda , do you have to be so "Cruel"?"-Jean asked as she exited the bathroom.  
  
"Hey , watch it Red , or im gonna get medieval on your hair!"-Wanda hissed.  
  
In that moment , a huge lighting bolt made the room shine , as the storm outside got worse.  
  
"AAAIIIIEEEEEEHHHHH!"-Wanda screamed , hopping into Kitty`s arms.  
  
"Wanda , are you like ,scared?"-Kitty asked.  
  
"No , its just that these lightings remind me of something i`d rather forget"-Wanda said , as she jumped from Kitty`s arms.  
  
"Hey , why dont we rent a movie?"-Rogue asked.  
  
"Great , Kitty , you go!"-Jean said.  
  
"Uh , why me?"-Kitty asked , making a face.  
  
"Come on , Kitty , theres nothing to be afraid!"-Rogue said .....  
  
In that moment , a huge lighting bolt and a thunder was heard , and the whole place went dark.  
  
"Come on , its just a blackout , theres nothing to be afraid of!-Wanda said , in full histeria.  
  
In that moment ,a scream echoed throught the place....  
  
" I was wrong , panic time!"-Wanda screamed , as everyone else started to run in circles.  
  
"Here , lets hide in the closet!"-Rogue said as she opened a door , and evryone else followed her , Wanda locking the door.  
  
Minutes Before.....  
  
Room 15( 4 beds , and 3 couches):  
  
"Hey , Fred , throw me another beer , wil ya?"-Lance said from his bed.  
  
"I want one too!"-Scott said as he leaved the bathroom.  
  
"Here ya go!"-Fred said as he throwed each one of them a beer.  
  
"Hey , Daniels , decide on a chanel , will ya?"-Pietro snapped at Evan , who was playing with the remote.  
  
"Da , at least leave something on!"-Kurt said.  
  
"Man , just crap , isnt there anythinh worth watching here?"-Evan said as he turned of the TV.  
  
"Hey , maybe we could rent a video, yo!"-Todd said as he hopped down from a couch.  
  
"Great idea , Toad , heres some cash , go get us something!"-Lance said as he handed Todd some bills.  
  
"Can someone go with me?"-Todd asked , as a lighting lighted the room , as there was a storm outside.  
  
"Todd , for the last time , this isnt a motel like the one in that movie!"- Pietro said.  
  
"Wait a minute , is Todd afraid of the evil clerk?"-Kurt said , teasing him.  
  
"Shut up , fuzzy!"-Todd said, when...  
  
A huge bolt of lighting and a thunder was heard , and the whole place went dark.  
  
"AAAARGHHH!"-Kurt screamed , hopping into Evan`s arms , while Todd leaped onto Pietro`s.  
  
"Come on , you wusses , theres nothing to be afraid of!"-Pietro said , when another lighting hit , making a figure clear in the room for a glimpse.  
  
A big , hulking figure , wielding a big knife , and holding a round object in the other arm.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
"Its Jason , run!"-Todd screamed  
  
"No , its Micheal Myers, we are screwed!"-Evan replied.  
  
"Follow me!"-Scott screamed as he opened a door.  
  
All the young mutants screamed as the jumped throught the door , and Lance closed it.  
  
Present time , in the dark closet.....  
  
"Man , were are doomed!"-Evan whispered  
  
"Yeah , HEY , who the hell is grabbing my butt?"-Lance said.  
  
"Hey , get you hands away from there!"-Wanda said.  
  
"Great , its one of those linked closets!"-Kurt said  
  
"Its not me , someone is grabbing mine!"-Kitty said.  
  
"Wanda , is that you?"-Pietro said.  
  
"No , its me Pietro , and stop poking me in the chest with your elbow!"- Rogue said.  
  
"Hey , its not my elbow!"-Pietro replied  
  
"Hey , get your hands off my pants yo!"-Todd screamed.  
  
"Argh!"-Jean screamed.  
  
"Jean , is that you holding my butt?-Scott screamed.  
  
"Sorry , couldnt resist!"-Wanda said.  
  
"Hey , who slapped me?"-Lance said.  
  
"I did!"-Jean said.  
  
"I though you were Kitty!"-Lance said.  
  
"Lance! If you are there , who is behind me?"-Kitty said.  
  
"It depends , you wearing jeans or pants?"-Eavn asked.  
  
"Jeans!"-Kitty said.  
  
"Then it aint me!"-Evan said.  
  
"Daniels get you hand offa me!"-Wanda screamed.  
  
"Jean, are you wearing Jeans?"-Scott asked.  
  
"No , why?"-Jean said.  
  
"SCOTT!"-Kitty screamed.  
  
"Summers , get your hand away from her!-Lance screamed.  
  
"Hey , who gave me a squeese in the rear?"-Rogue said.  
  
"Sorry"-Pietro said.  
  
SLAP!  
  
"You hitted me, Rogue!"-Scott said.  
  
"I didnt hit anyone!"-Rogue said.  
  
"That was me!"-Kitty hissed.  
  
"Hey ,Kurt , watch the tail!"-Jean screamed.  
  
"Sorry , hey , i feel my tail wet!"-Kurt screamed  
  
"Get that crap outta my mouth!"-Todd screamed.  
  
"My tail , its slimed!"-Kurt screamed , as he started to ave his tail , covering the rest in smile.  
  
"Pietro , stop it!"-Rogue said , gigling.  
  
"Yo , where is Freddy?"-Todd asked.  
  
A huge silence fell in the closet  
  
Followed by the sounds of footsteps. Big ones.  
  
"He is coming for us!"-Scott screamed.  
  
"Who?"-The girls screamed.  
  
"There was a big guy with a knife and a head in our room!"-Evan said.  
  
"Did you saw him?"-Kitty asked , desperate.  
  
"Just his shadow , oh man , we are gonna die, just like on those horror movies!"-Lance said.  
  
"AHRg , he is opening the door!"-Kurt screamed.  
  
The door opened , and in that moment , the lights returned.  
  
The group of teens found themselfs staring at Freddy , who had a big knife on his hand , and a big watermelon in the other hand.  
  
"Hey , i was gonna open this watermelon , now that the light is back would you guys like a piece...."-Freddy realised he was staring at everyone else , and almost everyone in the closet was in a compromising position.  
  
"Sorry guys , i didnt knew you were in the middle of something!"-Fred said , as he closed the door.  
  
There was a full minute of silence.......  
  
"Uh , would someone let go of my butt now?"-Lance asked.  
  
"Sorry"-Everyone else in the room responded  
  
End of chapter 8  
  
Okay , this is for those who waited , sorry , but i started a new ongoing , "Rogue ,the brotherhood girl" , please check it if ya can!  
  
So , what do you think? More Motel madness , or do i make them hit the road again?  
  
Bye!  
  
Ryoken. 


	9. Hex of a night!

X-men: Evolution : "Fear and Mutating in Las Vegas"  
  
By Ryoken  
  
Legal/copyright: I dont own X-men EVO , i dont own the movie "Fear and Loathinh in Las Vegas" , so consider this a warning !  
  
Chapter 9: "Hex of a night!"  
  
The "Mates Motel" , 10:30 pm:  
  
"So , we are sorry for all the screaming , it was all a misunderstanding , you see?"-Lance explained to the motel clerk , a scrawny , weir looking guy.  
  
"I see , its okay , its not like we dont have screams of terror here before , uh , sorry , looks like my mom needs me"-The hotel clerk said as he looked at his pager.  
  
"Um , Okay , thanks!"-Lance said as the guy left in a hurry.  
  
"Im coming mother!"-The guy screamed as he ran away down the motel`s aisle.  
  
"Okay , that has to be the creepiest thing ever yo!"-Todd said , trembling.  
  
"How can you such a wuss! Its a movie!"-Wanda screamed at Todd.  
  
"Im coming , MOTHER!"-The scream echoed trought the place , as Wanda jumped into Scott`s arms.  
  
"Speaking of movies , we got the whole Die Hard trilogy , and we rented some other stuff for you girls"-Scott said with a smirk , as Wanda jumped to the floor.  
  
"What are you trying to say Scott?"-Jean asked , putting her hands in her hips.  
  
"Well , i supposed you were going to see another movie, while we watch our movies and do Guy Stuff?"-Scott asked , raising an eyebrew.  
  
"I suppose "guy stuff" means eating pizza , drink beer , burp , fart and call each other "bitch"?"-Jean replied.  
  
"Thats right sister! Aint it bitch?"-Pietro said as he elbowed Lance.  
  
"Men..."-Wanda muttered , as she searched throught the other tapes , with Rogue and Kitty.  
  
"Lets see , we got "10 things i hate about you" , "Reality Bites" , and "The wizard of oz"?-Rogue said.  
  
"Who picked this stuff?"-Kitty asked.  
  
"Me , why?"-Pietro said.  
  
"We`ve seen all of them!"-Jean said.  
  
"I havent seen this "Wizard of Oz" movie!"-Wanda said.  
  
"You should watch it it , sis , its one of my favorite movies!"-Pietro said in a mocking voice.  
  
"Will someone explain that to me?"-Wanda said.  
  
Jean whispered into Wanda`s ear , and Wanda started to get red with anger , while Pietro went pale from fear , as the whole room started to glow with red lights.  
  
"YOU JERK!"-Wanda screamed , as she jumped over Pietro.  
  
"Ha , cant catch me!"-Pietro screamed as he used his speed to get away.  
  
And collided with the door Wanda had just opened.  
  
Much later.....  
  
"Okay , heres the deal , we are going to see these movies together , whetever you like it or not!"-Jean screamed.  
  
"Okay , okay , but theres no freaking way we are gonna see "the wizard of oz"!"-Scott replied.  
  
"Hey! I like that movie!"-Fred said.  
  
"Freddy , we have it at home , and you see it twice a month for god`s sake!"-Pietro replied.  
  
"I see your point , but with the girls here , we arent gonna be able to say "bitches" , neither fart and burp!"-Fred said.  
  
"Dont worry Freddy , by the first "Die Hard" , the girls will be sleeping!"-Lance whispered , as the boys laughed together.  
  
"Okay , here comes the popcorn!"-Kitty said as she entered the place with a big bowl of popcorn.  
  
"And heres the bier!"-Kurt said as he took several six packs from the fridge.  
  
"Okay , let the action begin!"-Lance screamed as he pushed the play button.  
  
Aand the video player blew up......  
  
"What the heck?"-Lance screamed.  
  
"Id rather say what the "hex""-Jean said , via telepathy , as the girl`s plan was on the run.  
  
Much later.....  
  
"I cant beleive we are playing this game"-Scott muttered as he looked at the circle of teens.  
  
"Come on Scott , its your turn!"-Rogue said as she pointed at the object in the middle of the circle.  
  
A bottle......  
  
"Argh , lets get this over with"-Scott said as he pushed the bottle , wich spinned , and spinned , untill it pointed at......Kitty.  
  
"You know the rules , Summers , kiss or a tequila shot!"-Pietro said as he filled the little glass with one of the bottles in the middle of the place.  
  
"Yeah , choose VERY wisely , Summers!"-Lance said.  
  
Scott drinked the shot in an instant.  
  
"Okay , its Todd`s turn!"-Kitty cheeered as Todd spinned the bottle.  
  
The bottle spinned , and pointed at...Jean , but it suddenly moved and pointed at Wanda.  
  
"Give me the tequila shot , Pietro!"-Tod said as he grabbed the glass and drinked it in a gulp.  
  
"Funy , FUNEE!"-Wanda said , looking at Jean with murderous eyes.  
  
"Okay , mah turn!"-Rogue said as the bottle spinned...  
  
And pointed at Pietro.  
  
"Uhm , Tequila or Quicksilver..."-Rogue muttered , looking at her options.  
  
"Come on Rogue , decide!"-Kitty cheered.  
  
"Ah`ll take both!"-Rogue yelped as she gave Pietro a quick kiss in the lips , and drabk the shot.  
  
"Hey , you cant do that!"-Wanda screamed.  
  
"Why not?"-Rogue asked.  
  
"It has to be something you dont like!"-Wanda hissed.  
  
"Well , maybe you can kiss mah...!".......  
  
Outside , 5 minutes later......  
  
All the boys were sitted in the sidewalk , drinking , ignoring the battle inside the place , as furniture and diverse objects flew all over the place.  
  
"Man , this is so much better than "Die Hard"!"-Kurt said  
  
"And they say we are the ones causing trouble!"-Fred said.  
  
"I wonder why the clerk hasnt showed up?"-Scott asked.  
  
"Actually he did , but Wanda clubbed him with a bottle , while Jean threw him into the pool"-Evan explained.  
  
"The worst part is that they make a very good team , dontcha think?"-Pietro asked.  
  
"Yeah , well , do we try to calm them again?"-Todd asked.  
  
"Lets try after two more drinks , okay?"-Scott replied.  
  
End of chapter 9  
  
Okay , next chapter , the gang hits the road again , and general madness ensues!  
  
Ryoken.  
  
Ps: The whole "Die Hard" trilogy thing is pretty universal , i think we guys love those movies for some reason. 


	10. Zoinks , Paranoia and Fear!

X-men: Evolution : "Fear and Mutating in Las Vegas"  
  
By Ryoken  
  
Legal/copyright: I dont own X-men EVO , i dont own the movie "Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas" , so consider this a warning !  
  
A/N: Okay , im apologising to all the girls who were "mad" at me cause i said "Die Hard" is a guy only movie , its just that i`d had very bad experiences with "Die Hard" and girls together. (including trying to explain why the movie is called "Die Hard") So im deeply sorry if i offended someone.(But watching "Die Hard" , drink , eat , fart and burp , plus calling each other bitch is a tradition that will keep in time forever! , Long live John Mc Clane!)  
  
  
  
Chapter 10: "Zoinks , Paranoia and Fear!"  
  
"Well , its officail , we are lost!"-Jean snapped , looking at Scott.  
  
"I was pretty sure this was a shortcut!"-Scott replied.  
  
"Sorry to interrup mein freunds , but its getting darker , so we should find a place to crash for tonight!"-Kurt said , as everything got darker.  
  
"How about there?"-Pietro said , pointing to a decayed , medieval like building in a near hill.  
  
"Pietro , its an abandoned old house in the middle of the freaking desert!"-Wanda snapped.  
  
"Well , it beats sleeping in the car , and we got our sleeping bags , so its worth checking it out!"-Pietro snapped back.  
  
"Okay , why dont you go check it?"-Lance said.  
  
"Okay!"-Pietro said as he zipped away , in the direction of the place.  
  
"You are not like , thinking about going there, arent you?"-Kitty asked.  
  
"Im with her , that place gives me the creeps yo!"-Todd said.  
  
"Im back!"-Pietro said , holding a metal sign in his hands.  
  
"So what it looks like?"-Scott asked.  
  
"Its in a pretty good shape , it has some duct tape all over the place , but its pretty much intact!"-Pietro said.  
  
"Whats that?"-Evan asked as the were arriving at the gates of the mansion like building.  
  
"Its a sign , i collided with it , so i brought it here to read what it says!"-Pietro said as Scott parked the car.  
  
"Lemme get the flashlight!"-Rogue said as she searched in her backpack , while the rest of the gang looked at the sign , waiting for Rogue to illuminate it.  
  
In that moment , a lighting bolt appeared , making the sign visible for a couple of seconds.  
  
"Darkhill Mental Asylum"- the sign readed.  
  
"AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"-The scream echoed in the dark , distracting Scott , who collided with a big stone.  
  
"Dammit!"-Scott said as he and the rest inspected the damage.  
  
"Well , that wheel is done for , and we cant change it in the dark , so im guessing we will have to spend the night here"-Scott said , as everyone looked at each other.  
  
"Hey , cheer up guys! At leat it isnt one of those haunted places!"-Fred said.  
  
"Uh , guys?"-Jean asked.  
  
"Yeah?"-Evan responded.  
  
"Ah think we didnt hit just a rock!"-Rogue added , as she used her flashlight to iluminate the area around them.  
  
They were in a graveyard , and there was a destroyed tomstone in front of them.  
  
A lighting hit , just in cue.  
  
"AAAAAARRRRGGHHHHHHH!!!!-Everyone screamed.  
  
"Aurf!"-Todd screamed as he jumped into Lance`s arms.  
  
"Zoinks! Lets get out of here!"-Lance said , as everyone ran towards the mansion , and entered the place.  
  
Later.....(later being dragging everything but the car inside , and locking the doors and windows)  
  
"See , i told ya these place wasnt ruined!"-Pietro said as they walked throught the mansion.  
  
"Yeah , i gues you were..ompf!"-Lance said as he fell to the ground.  
  
"Lance! Are you okay?"-Kitty asked as Lance got up  
  
"Yeah , i just trampled over this duct tape....."-Lance stared in silence at the duct tape he holded in his hands.  
  
"Whats wrong , its just duct tape!"-Pietro said.  
  
Lance turned the "duct tape" around , for everyone to see the words on its other side.  
  
"POLICE LINE ---- DO NOT CROSS!"-it readed.  
  
"AAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!"-Everyone screamed...again.  
  
Later.....(later is several attempts to get out , only to find the mother of all storms outside)  
  
"Man , i can believe we are at the infamous "Darkhill Butchery"!"-Evan said.  
  
"Excuse me?"-Kitty asked , going pale.  
  
"There was this massive inmate revolt here , and there was a huge bloodbath , as almost everyone in the place went nuts , and killed each other , i saw it on...ow!"-Evan yelped as Scott hit him.  
  
Kitty , Todd and Freddy were pale.....  
  
"Come on , Pretty Kitty , Im sure Daniels is just yerking our chain , RIGHT , Daniels?".Lance said in a dangerous voice.  
  
"Yeah , i was just joking, sorry!"-Evan said.  
  
"Yeah , theres nothing to be afraid of , really!"-Pietro said.  
  
"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"-A chilling laugh echoed trought the place.  
  
"AAAHHHH!"-Pietro screamed , jumping into Rogue`s arms.  
  
"Wanda , stop it!"-Jean snapped.  
  
"Sorry , couldnt resist!"-Wanda said with a wicked smile.  
  
"Seriously dude , you couldnt tell it was Wanda?"-Kurt asked.  
  
"I knew it was her , why did ya think i got scared!"-Pietro replied.  
  
"ARGH!"-Wanda screamed as she started to chase Roigue and Pietro all over the place.  
  
"Kids"-Jean sighed , when the whole place lighted up.  
  
"Hey , guys , whe founded an electric motor , and it looks like it works , yo!"-Todd said as he hopped from a trapdoor below.  
  
"Yeah , you should see the things down there , look what i got!"-fred said , showing them a big flask he holded in one hand.  
  
A flask with a human brain on it........  
  
"AAARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHH"-Everyone screamed.  
  
Much later.......(later now being running around in circles screaming)  
  
The gang decide to sleep all in the same room , as no one wanted to sleep alone in a cell alone.  
  
A pillow fight started when someone made a comment about Wanda being at home now , all while Scott looked with a depressed look on his face.  
  
"This is gonna be a long night"-Scott thought , when a shoe hit him in the face.....  
  
TO BE CONTINUED::::MUAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Ryoken: WANDA! Stop that!  
  
Wanda: Okay , okay!  
  
Well , be prepared , as this plot got outta hand , as i will have to develop it in another chap!  
  
Ryoken. 


	11. “Crime pays...in pain!”

X-men: Evolution : "Fear and Mutating in Las Vegas"  
  
By Ryoken  
  
Legal/copyright: I dont own X-men EVO , i dont own the movie "Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas" , so consider this a warning !(and i dont own these new guys either , they are owned by Marvel)  
  
Chapter 11: "Crime pays...in pain!"  
  
A/N: Okay , try to guess who are these three new guys , and from where!  
  
The whole gang was in the room , trying to sleep , as the sound of thunder and rain echoed throught the halls of the abandoned mansion.  
  
None of them heard the front door opening , as three shadows entered the place.  
  
"Okay Dan , you sure those brats entered this place?"-A man in cowboy like clothing , with a hat , who was carrying a leather whip in one hand , asked.  
  
"The car outside matchs the description those bikers gave us , Montana"-A smaller man , dressed in a power suit , who was carrying a pair of guns in his hands , replied.  
  
"Lets hope this doesnt blow up in our faces , like that whole spider thing!"-A big , hulking black man dressed in hip clothing and vest added.  
  
"Look , if we dont get that money and dope , we are screwed , so lets split and each one of us try to find these kids!"-Fancy Dan answered , as he went upstairs , while Montana decided to investigate the basement , while Ox went to the kitchen wing.  
  
None of them new some of the kids decided to do some exploring..........  
  
In the basement.....  
  
Montana walked trought the halls , wich were filled with several glass containers , each filled with something more disgusting than the last one.  
  
"This place is beyond creepy , even more than the old boss office!"- Montana thought , trying to keep his mind from reminding his last job.  
  
Suddenly , he heard a noise , and in a flash , Montana used his whips in the noise direction.....and pulled it back , covered in some strange green slime.  
  
"Great , now my weapon is ruined!"-Montana thought , when a drop of green slime hitted him in the head.  
  
Montana looked up , only to catch a glimpse of a figure crawling throught the ceiling , as a shower of green slime fell on him , covering him completely.  
  
"AAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!"-montana screamed , as he ran away from the place , unaware of Todd , who landed at the floor , and picked up the whip Montana had left behind.  
  
"Cool , that`ll teach that jerk to stop whipping the toad , yo!"-Todd thought as he hopped , chasing the man that was running away.....  
  
At the same time....  
  
Fancy Dan , was walking throught the halls , his weapons in hand , when he heared a strange noise behind him....  
  
He turned around , and came face to face witha blue demon , wich was wearing boxers and a shirt.  
  
"AAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHH"-Both kurt and Fancy Dan screamed , as both ran away in fear , from each other .  
  
"Waita a minute , i got guns!"-Fancy Dan thought , as he turned around to shoot the strange creature , when his weapons started to glow with red energy , and both guns got rusted in a second.  
  
"Crap , not again!"-Dan thought when he turned around , only to come face to face with the second scariest thing he had ever saw in his life......  
  
It was a black haired girl , all dressed in red , with the most wicked , derenged smile in her face.  
  
The floor behind Fancy Dan started to glow red , and broke , as Dan screamed as he fell to the second floor.  
  
"Man , that guy looked like a cop , better warn the others!"-Wanda thought as she ran back to the room....  
  
Meanwhile......  
  
Ox was walking trought the kitchen , when he heard a noise , and pushed hius back against the wall....  
  
Only to see a girl phasing throught him , dressed in a pink pajama , walking trought everything in her path , only to drink a glass of water , and returned throught the same way , including going trought Ox again...  
  
Ox was about to faint , when he looked down , and found himself staring at the face of the same girl , wich was coming out of his chest.....  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"-Both Kitty and Ox screamed ,as both of tem ran away throught a wall , Kitty phasing , while Ox just destroyed it......  
  
Later , at the main hall....  
  
"Dan , these place is filled with ghosts!"-Ox screamed , in fear , as he meet his other two teammates.  
  
"Yeah , and that creepy wallcrawler is here too! He even covered me in another of those crap he throws!"-Montana yelped.  
  
"I just had an encounter with a freaking Witch and her pet demon! , screw what Fisk said , im outta here!"-Fancy Dan screamed.  
  
"What about my whip?"-Montana added.  
  
"Forget about it!"-Fancy Dan replied.  
  
"Hey , guys , i founded it!"-Ox screamed as he handed them a green , elastic object  
  
"Thats not my whip , you lardhead!"-Montana screamed  
  
"Le go offa ma tonghe!"-Todd screamed.  
  
The three men loked down , only to see Tod , hanging from the object Ox was holding...wich was his tongue......  
  
"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"-Everyone screamed , as Ox let go of Todd , who jumped away , dropping the whip he was holding , wich Monatna picked....  
  
"theres your whip , now lets get outta here!"-Fancy Dan screamed as the three guys ran towards the door.....  
  
Only to collide with the biggest guy they had ever seen....  
  
"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"-the three grown men screamed as Freddy grabbed them in a bear hug , and carried them off upstairs........  
  
The next morning........  
  
A pair of cops entered the house , as they had recieved a call about people living in the old abandoned asylum....  
  
They entered the place , only to find three men , covered in green slime , confetti and trash , their hair dyed and shaped in the strangest ways , as they were tied with ropes to a couch.....wearing only their boxers.  
  
"What the hell happend here?"-one of the cops asked his partner.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
The gang was driving in the car , as they had leaved the place right after they disposed of their would be attackers.  
  
"well , at least we now know whose money that was!"-Wanda said , as she painted her nails.  
  
"Yeah , and i got some brand new clothes!"-Fred , who was wearing Ox`s former clothes , said , looking at his hip new outfit.  
  
"Yeah , i got this cool hat!"-Todd said , wearing Montana`s former cowboy hat.  
  
"Yeah , plus this suit will come handy at Vegas!"-Pietro said , looking at the power suit in his hands.  
  
"Yeah ,thanks for giving me the whip!"-Wanda said , looking at Pietro as she rubbed the whip , with an evil smile.  
  
"I still think you were a little hard on them!"-Lance joked.  
  
"You wiped their memories , Jean?"-Scott asked.  
  
"Yeah ,the wil woke up believing they got drunk , and that they lost that money"-Jean said , looking at the rings she snatched from Dan`s hand.  
  
"What do you think they were talking about , when the said those things about that "spiderguy"?-Kitty asked.  
  
"Who cares?"-Rogue said , as the car drove off into the sunset......  
  
Okay , did ya guess who those poor criminals were? , if so , tell in the review, and by popular deman , next chap will show whats going at bayville High!  
  
Ryoken. 


	12. Meanwhile.....

X-men: Evolution : "Fear and Mutating in Las Vegas"  
  
By Ryoken  
  
Legal/copyright: I dont own X-men EVO , i dont own the movie "Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas" , so consider this a warning !  
  
Chapter 12: "Meanwhile..."  
  
The Xavier Institute......  
  
Logan and Hank were staring at each other , sitted in a table....  
  
"So the kids are in Nevada?"-Hank asked.  
  
"Yeah , Chuck detected them with Cerebro yesterday , but he decided to let em find their own way home , as he saw the kids and the brotherhood teamworing , plus , they seem to have found enough money"-Logan replied.  
  
"Its a good idea , plus , the X-jet and X-copter are outta bussines , thanks to the newbies"-Hank replied.  
  
"Yeah , I wonder if they are enjoying that week in the "Ironback Camp"?"- Logan asked , with a smirk.  
  
"I sure hope so , for the sake of the place , Plus , Ororo is still in Africa"-Hank said.  
  
"Yeah , its really peacefull here , isnt it?"-Logan asked.  
  
"Yeah , hey , wheres the Professor?"-Hank asked.  
  
"He is talking with Kelly , to excise the kids , i think he is telling him they went on a institute trip or sumthing"-Logan replied.  
  
"OKAY , WHO WANTS MARGARITAS?"-Xavier screamed as he wheeled his way outside , to the pool table where Hank and Logan , both wearing hawain shirts and swimsuits , carrying a plate with several glasses filled with drinks.  
  
"Hell yeah!"-Logan exclaimed.  
  
Meanwhile......  
  
Mystique was at the Brotherhood house , in her room , taking a relaxing bubble bath , while talking on the phone.  
  
"Yeah , thats it , two medium pizzas , and one big bucket of Chocolate mousse ice cream , yeah , thanks!"-Mystique said as she hanged up.  
  
"Im going to enjoy this week!"-Mystique thought , when Agatha entered the place.  
  
"The oracle says they will return safely , Raven"-Agata said.  
  
"Thank god , you got them?"-Mystique asked.  
  
"Yeah , here its is , the whole "Sex and the city" dvd set!"-Agatha relied , showing the case she was carrying.  
  
  
  
In Bayville high.....  
  
"CELEBRATION NOW , COME ON!"-The music echoed trought the halls of the emptied school , as the teachers and subs danced trought the place , having a full blown party.  
  
"GOOD NEWS! , Not onle the brotherhood punks are on a trip , but the Institute kids are on a tour too!"-Kelly screamed in the mike , as he and Dorothy started to dance all over the place.  
  
Back at the Institute...  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"-Storm yelled as she founded Xavier , Hank and Logan dancing the Conga line throught the halls , wearing cowboys hats and in boxers shorts.  
  
  
  
Okay , this ones short , but hope ya liked it , things are gonna get wilder soon!  
  
Ryoken 


	13. “Gas Station Desperation!”

X-men: Evolution : "Fear and Mutating in Las Vegas" By Ryoken Legal/copyright: I dont own X-men EVO , i dont own the movie "Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas" , so consider this a warning !  
  
Chapter 13: "Gas Station Desperation!"  
  
The car had stopped at a nearby gas station , just a handfull of miles fom Vegas , as both te car and the Mutants needed some juice to keep going....  
  
"Man , finally , we are almost there......its been a couple of horrible days , but soon , we will be back in Bayvillle.....i miss the danger room already"-Scott said to himself as he pumped gas , while Lance was checking the engine.  
  
"Come on , Summers , admit this trip has been a little fun!"-Lance said , when a huge sprout of oil erupted and showered him from face to feet.  
  
"I`ll admit it now"-Scott said with a smirk , wich ended when he got hit with an oily rag in the face by Lance , who went to clean up himself.....  
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
"Man , look at this place! Its just like those in movies"-Kurt said , checking the dusty , battered and old interior of the Gas Station , wich seemed to keep from falling apart by the dust alone.  
  
"Well , its in the middle of the desert , so it figures!"-Todd replied , looking at the trays in search of something edible.  
  
"Plus , we`ve been at worse places!"-Fred added.  
  
"Why that doesnt surprise me?"-Evan replied , looking at the near fridge , wich was filled with ice.  
  
"I wonder how the girls are doing?"-Pietro asked as he approched the table , and taped on the bell......but nothing happened.  
  
"Dammit! Im starving here!"-Pietro yelled as he pounded in the bell , with no result.  
  
"Yesss , can i....help you?"-An almost in his late 20`s, bald man said in a creepy voice as he literally popped from behind them , as he had just appeared from thin air.  
  
"Uh , we wanted to order some breakfasts to go..and coffee"-Pietro said , gulping as the bald man , walked to the table , and popped from the other side.  
  
"whats your name?"-Evan asked , trying to break the ice..or in this case , the creepy ambient.  
  
"Porter , Telford Porter , at yer service......so , where ya kids heading?"- The man asked.  
  
"Vegas , we have a plane to catch yo"-Todd replied.  
  
"Vegas uh? Ya got any fake id`s? Cause ya aint gettin nowhere in vegas without one"-The man replied.  
  
"Great , we hadnt thought of that! How are we suposed to stay in Vegas with no Id`s?"-Kurt said.  
  
"I can fix that ....for a price."-The man replied.  
  
"How much?"-Pietro replied.  
  
"It depends on how many ya need.....but i think only those two by the car would be able to pass as over 21...i`ll need a phothograph of em"-The man replied.  
  
"Will this do?"-Pietro replied , handling him two polaroids.  
  
The man just stared at the photos , with a weird look in his face.......and grinned....  
  
"Yup , i`ll be back in ten with yer breakfasts and Id`s"-the man replied as he walked into the kitchen and dissapeared from their sight.  
  
"Ten minutes? , Man this guy must be really quick!"-Fred said.  
  
"Yeah right...ten will get you twenty that this will take forever.."-Evan replied  
  
"Deal"-fred said.  
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
Wanda applied her makeup , using the broken shards that were all that was left from the mirror , while the other girls used the bathrooms.  
  
"Ewww..i haven't seen such a gross place in my whole life!"-Jean screamed as she exited one of the toilets..  
  
"You haven't seen the bathroom after Toad gives himself a tongue bath"- Wanda said.  
  
"im sure I didn't wanted that in my mind , thank you very much"-Kitty said.  
  
"Well , using the shower after Kurt aint a pleasure , mind ya.and Scott´s tendency to shave in the shower doesn't help"-Rogue said.  
  
"Men can be such pigs..and im leaving Toad apart from that category"-Wanda sighed.  
  
"Speaking of pigs , Lance and Scott seem to be having an oil war outside"- Kitty said , as he phased throught the wall.  
  
"Great , at least all we have to do is get to Vegas and we will finally get back home"-Jean said..  
  
She had no idea how wrong she was..  
  
Inside the Station..  
  
The boys stared at the two id´s in the table.they were perfect....  
  
"its impossible..its just freaking impossible"-Evan muttered.  
  
"Well , it aint so , so pay up"-Fred said , smiling.  
  
"How did you do dat?"-Kurt asked the man.  
  
"Trade secret.now , I assume you boys will need a place to crash in case you miss the plane..here , I suggest this place"-he said as he gave them a card.  
  
Pietro grabbed it , and looked at it..  
  
"Ninth Circle..Casino,Hotel,Bar,Pub and anything else you want it to be"- Pietro read.  
  
"It's a place focused on young people..very classy , but if ya have enough money and you fit in , you will need no more"-Telford said.  
  
"Great.well , seems its all set , bye!"-Evan said as they walked out....  
  
Telford looked at the car leaving , until it became lost in the horizon..  
  
He then walked over to the door , and turned over the sign in it.  
  
It said: "closed..be back in 5 minutes exactly"  
  
Telford looked around , then concentrated..and vanished out of thin air.  
  
Las Vegas..the Ninth Circle casino..  
  
The blonde girl looked at her companions..they were two young handsome boys , dressed in expensive sits , and a brunette haired in very styled , high costure dress..they wer sitted in a round table..  
  
They all looked around , when the man appeared out of thin air...  
  
"ah , Telford...i assume you have good news?"-The blond girl said in a sultry voice.  
  
"yes , White Queen..they are on their way..all very powefull young mutants..and they fit with the description of those who stole that money.I gave them the card and the fake id´s , as you ordered"-Telford replied.  
  
"Good..the money they will end up spending here , as ive made sure no plane has a seat left for them..all we have to do is wait"-the blonde girl said.  
  
"Emma , dear , this plan must be flawless..these are X-men and Brotherhood members we are talking about..if Magneto or Xavier get involved"-a boy with black , long hair said.  
  
"My dear Sebastian , that wont happen..my defenses will keep Xavier away , and Magneto is.recruiting more mutants to his cause"-Emma replied.  
  
"My calculations say he will be in Russia for at least two days , then he will be in australia for another two..i believe he is looking for my father"-the brunnete haired girl said.  
  
"Martinique is right.all we need to do is wait.then the Hellfire club will become more powerfull in its ranks!"-the other boy said.his hair was blonde and he kept one of his arms on the table at all times.  
  
"Yes , ...it will..it surely will"-Emma said , smiling..  
  
"but to whom?"-she could heard in every head , including hers..  
  
End of chapter.  
  
Yep , the hellfire club is in the house! And so is the Vanisher...next , its Vegas , evo style! And to those who want 


End file.
